In the game of baseball, it is necessary for an umpire to brush away dirt that has accumulated on home plate. This brushing action, typically done with a handheld brush, allows the batter and pitcher to clearly see where home plate is and therefore where the strike zone is. Conventionally, this action requires the use of a hand-held brush which requires the umpire to bend over to wipe away the dirt, which not only takes time but subjects the umpire to possible back stress and strain. Consequently, the umpire may not brush the plate as often as needed, thus compromising the strategies of the game for both teams. Accordingly, there exists a need for a device by which the brushing off of home plate can be accomplished in a manner which does not require the umpire to bend over.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.